The reunion and the next generation!
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Mikan decides to give a party to annoucement something exciting! Everyone was invited! This is happening in the future, Mikan and everyone are now adults and they have families and their own child. What happens when the new generation meets each other? Warning: OOC, OC, BAD GRAMMAR. I don't own Gakuen Alice, i only own my OC's.


**Mikan was standing next to the bathroom door holding something on her hand. She was shocked staring at the object and then she looked in the mirror.**

**Mikan's POV**

**Oh crap, I'm pregnant.**

**Again! Oh no, this is not good! I mean it is good, it's wonderful! I would love to have another child but how Kaoru, Izumi and Natsume are going to react? **_**[A/N- Kaoru and Izumi are they kid's name :)]**_

**I walked downstairs to see Natsume reading the newspaper while Izumi was playing with some action figures and Kaoru was reading a manga.**

**Everything looked natural.**

**-Hum…Natsume?-I asked.**

**He glanced at me like saying "what"?**

**I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.**

**-What the heck polka dots! What's wrong?**

**-…**

**How can I start?**

**-Polka?-he asked.**

**I'm pregnant? I'm carrying a baby?**

**-Mikan!-he hissed.**

**-Natsume remember last night?-I asked blushing.**

**He smirked knowing what I was talking about.**

**-Of course I remember idiot, why? Did you enjoy that much that you want to do it again you perverted women?**

**-NATSUME NO HENTAI! It's not that okay!-I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down because of Kaoru and Izumi.**

**-What's wrong then?**

**-…**

**-Oh c'mon polka, just say it already.-he said starting to get a little worried.**

**-I'm pregnant.-I finally said.**

**Natsume's POV**

**-I'm pregnant.-she said.**

**Oh shit, Mikan is pregnant?**

**I stared at her and then at her stomach.**

**-Are you sure?-I asked.**

**She nodded.**

**-I made the test this morning.-she said sighing.**

**-I will take you to Imai to see if you're really pregnant.-I said while grabbing my cell.**

**Normal's POV**

**-Kids, me and your mom are going somewhere. We will be right back so Kaoru take care of Izumi.-Natsume said opening the door to Mikan pass.**

**-Make me.-Kaoru said annoyed without taking her eyes from the manga.**

**-Please Kaoru-chan! I will buy you more mangas!-Mikan said smiling.**

**Kaoru sighed and gave the famous Natsume glare to her mother.**

**-You have to bring me Howalons too.-she said.**

**-Deal, now ****go**** Mikan!-Natsume said pushing her.**

**Kaoru's POV**

**Where are they going?**

**Like I care, now I have to take care of this little brat.**

**-…**

**Wait, where is Izumi?**

**-Izumi, where are you?-I hissed walking in the house.**

**I have no time for playing hide and seek, when I find out that little brat I'm going to give him a good-HOLY CRAP!**

**Luckily I ran in time to catch him, he was on top of two chairs just to get the cookie bottle.**

**What an idiot.**

**-Cookie!-he cheerfully said pointing to the bottle.**

**-No cookies for you brat.-I said putting him on the ground and cleaning the mess.**

**When I turned back he wasn't there anymore. Again!**

**This is going to be a long afternoon.**

**Normal's POV**

**Natsume and Mikan were in Subaru's office waiting for the results.**

**-So?-Mikan asked impatiently while shaking her legs.**

**Natsume just stared at her annoyed.**

**-It's positive, congratulations you're pregnant, and again.-Subaru said sighing.**

**Mikan smiled and Natsume rubbed his eyes, but inside he was happy.**

**In the way home, while Natsume was driving he made a question that made Mikan excited:**

**-Who are you going to tell first?**

**She tough about it and then her eyes sparkled.**

**-Everyone! Natsume let's make an announcement to everyone!-she said dreamily.**

**Natsume almost chuckled because of his idiot wife.**

**-And how do you want to do that?-he asked.**

**-A party!-she cheered.**

**Natsume suddenly pressed the breaks and the car stopped in the middle of the road.**

**-A party? Are you stupid?-he asked like he was exclaimed.**

**-Oh c'mon Natsume! It will be fun, I will invite our friends and family and I miss Aoi and Ruka so much!-she said with puppy eyes.**

**One does not simply resist to Mikan's puppy eyes.**

**He sighed, he too missed her sister since she stayed in his old village to take care of their father, and he missed his best friend since he got married and went to live in France with his wife and son.**

**Natsume started the car again and drive it home thinking a little.**

**-Okay, but I won't help you.-he said annoyed because he let his wife won again.**

**She kissed his cheek and chuckled.**

**-Thank you, **_**kuro neko**_**.-she said blushing but smirking when she said kuro neko.**

**And he smirked as well.**

**When they arrived, the living room was all messy.**

**Fire burns everywhere, pillows on the floor, a jar broken…**

**Mikan gave an annoyed face.**

**-KAORU HYUUGA! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY AND BRING YOUR BROTHER!-she shouted activating her mother-mode.**

**Natsume enjoyed this Mikan, he tough that she was hot in mother-mode.**

**Nobody replied, so automatically Mikan stared to get worried so she ran upstairs and checked every room.**

**-Mikan!-Natsume called her.**

**She ran to him too see him next to Izumi's room's door smirking.**

**She looked inside and her heart melted.**

**Kaoru was sleeping with a manga on her face while Izumi was hugging her waist sleeping with his finger on his mouth.**

**A perfect and cute scene was now in front of them, so Mikan decided to take a picture and send to her friends.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**After Kaoru and Izumi went to sleep, Mikan and Natsume (more Mikan) were planning the party.**

**-I already sent the invites! It's going to be this Saturday at 14:30 pm! Isn't this exciting?-she giggled.**

**-Super.-Natsume said while laying on his bed.-now come, let's **_**sleep.**_**-he said smirking.**

**Mikan blushed and blinked her eyes.**

**-Don't worry idiot, when I mean sleep I mean sleep. You look kind of tired.-he said pushing her to the bed by grabbing her hand.**

**-Mou Natsume! Be more careful, I'm pregnant now…-she said pouting while she was cuddling in his longs arms.**

**He chuckled and turned off the lights, then he rubbed her stomach make her jump a little.**

**-My new baby…-he whispered kissing her forehead.**

**Mikan was a little shocked. She's always shocked when the sweet out of character Natsume appears suddenly. But now she didn't care, she was too happy and excited for the party.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**/END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**I wanted to make it a one-shot but I came out a long story because I had coming new and new ideas for this one XD**

**Oh and by the way, Kaoru and Izumi's profile:**

**Name: **Kaoru Hyuuga.

**Gender: **Female.

**Age: **Twelve years old. (12)

**Type of blood: **O

**Hair color: **Dark brown.

**Eyes color: **Crimson.

**Alice: **Fire and Insert alice.

**Star ranking: **Special Star.

**Class: **Dangerous Ability class.

**Alice's shape: **Life-shortening. **[Nobody knows yet]**

**Personality: **Kaoru is a not caring girl and she can get bored easily.

She likes to read books, especially mangas and horror and she likes to tease people.

Kaoru is indeed scary when she wants and because of that she doesn't have many friends, she likes to be alone and quiet places and she hates annoying things.

She liked to be challenged and she's pervert like her father and grandmother.

She hates her fan-club and getting to much attention and she dislikes Narumi. She loves her younger brother, Izumi, but she doesn't show it I public. She practices martial-arts and sometimes Natsume trains her.

She's smart and she always has the best grades in her class.

She has a crush on someone but she denies it!

**XxXxXxXx**

**Name: **Izumi Hyuuga.

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **Five years old. (5)

**Type of blood: **AB

**Hair color: **Light brown, like almost white. (Like Izumi Yukihira)

**Eyes color: **Honey.

**Alice: **Nullification Alice.

**Star ranking: **Two starts.

**Class: **Special Ability Class.

**Alice's shape: -Unknown-**

**Personality: **Izumi is an innocent and bubbly child who liked to play, eat cake and make new friends everyday!

He's gentle, friendly and cute and thanks to that everyone liked him at the first sight. He loves candy and he has a crush on a girl in Latent Ability class, but it's his little secret.

He likes to hug everyone or anything cute and he's the mama's boy.

He likes to play dodgeball and basketball with Natsume and he's the most popular guy in Elementary school. He's learning martial-arts.

Warning: This child can be cute, but do not hurt anyone or anything that he cares or love.

He can become dangerous and scary and become totally a different person.


End file.
